kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathaniel Cartwright
, restraints |type = Protagonist Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = Cartwright Enterprises |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Data Rising |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Data) TBA (Movies) |label2 = Power Rider Data |complex2 = |-|Data Driver= Power Rider Data |-|Hackrise Driver= Power Rider Data 1.0 }} Nathaniel "Nate" Cartwright is a aspiring software engineer who became the CEO of Cartwright Enterprises, after the unexpected death of his grandfather. Whilst originally uninterested in taking up the role of CEO of the large company; after witnessing a terror attack that was carried out by the criminal organisation, Thunderhackrise.net, Nathaniel accepts the position and makes it his mission to protect others as Power Rider Data. Following the appearance of Alter Data, Nathaniel is force to use the Hackrise Driver to transform into Power Rider Data 1.0, after losing his powers. He is the younger brother of the late Elias Cartwright. History *''to be added'' Personality *''to be added'' Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Family Members *Laurence Cartwright (grandfather, deceased) *Thomas Cartwright (father) *Harriet Cartwright (mother) *Elias Cartwright (brother, deceased) Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Leaping Hopper is Data's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based , accessed by using the Grasshopper Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. Grasshopper is made of the following parts: *'Grasshopper Helmet' - The head. **'Grasshopper Mask' - Grasshopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the user's capabilities. **'Data Signal' - The Data system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signalling system for adapting to various Datarise Cards, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. **'Grasshopper Antenna' - The antenna. **'Grasshopper Eyes' - Different imaging sensors are installed into the eyes to give the user various different methods of extracting data such as through thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. By communicating with the communications satellite Delta, it is possible to observe at a higher altitude. *'Data Suit' - The black under-suit. Made of a special material designed by Cartwright Enterprises to protect the wearer of the suit from rough impacts. In addition, as basic equipment of the Data system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Datarise Card. **'Data Helmet' - The Data suit's helmet parts; the black parts of the helmet. The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. **'Data Shoulders' - The shoulders. Made with a slightly tougher version of the special material designed by Cartwright Enterprises to protect the user's shoulders. **'Data Collar' - The collar armour piece. **'Data Arms' - The arms. It allows the Data suit to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. **'Data Hands' - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the gripping power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. *'Grasshopper Armour' - The chest plate. Protects the user's chest and abdomen. Made of the same tougher material as the Data Shoulders. *'Grasshopper Legs' - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device, the Data Jumper, allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. *'Grasshopper Guards' - The shin guards. Protects the legs by absorbing shock from jumps and landings. *'Grasshopper Boots' - The boots. This form has two finishers: *Cartwright Data Driver finishers: **' ': Data runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Attaché Blade finishers: **' ': Through the use of a Datarise Card, Data can boost his Attaché Slash attack. ***'Grasshopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attaché blade before Data delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. ***'Shark': Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Data slashes the enemy. Appearances: TBA - Chomping Shark= Chomping Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. Chomping Shark is Data's teal shark-based form, accessed by using the Shark Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. Shark is Data's underwater form, allowing him to utilize shark abilities to increase combat prowess underwater. It has properties that allow Data to minimize water resistance. And because of that, This form's stats are slightly decreased in comparison with Grasshopper’s. This form is equipped with the Unlimited Chomper, an equipment on his forearms that can cut through almost anything. Chomping Shark adds the following parts: *'Shark Helmet' - The helmet. **'Dorsal Antenna' - The shark's fin / antenna. It maximises Data's sense of smell underwater; whereas on land, it acts like a radio communication device using directivity control by changing wavelengths and phases of a radio wave. *'Shark Mask' - Shark's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices, and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and expands the user's combat prowess with emulated shark ability. **'Shark Eyes' - The eyes are equipped with different types of sensors (such as thermographic and X-ray). When Data uses Shark underwater, a map based on nautical charts is developed due to low light and difficulty in communicating with Delta. **'Shark Side Fins' - The 'shark fins' located on the cheek areas. Sensory fins that collect environmental data (such as ocean currents, seawater temperature etc.) and sends the collected data to the Data Signal. **'Data Signal' **'Shark Ears' - A audio device. *'Data Suit' **'Data Helmet' **'Data Collar' **'Data Arms' **'Data Hands' *'Shark Armour' - The chest plate. It has a breathing device installed to allow the user to breathe underwater. It also protects the user's chest and improves combat prowess by reproducing shark abilities. *'Shark Shoulders' - The shoulders. *'Shark Gauntlets' - The gauntlets. It has a sharp outward protruding blade, dubbed Unlimited Chomper, that can cut any object by reproducing the shape and ability of shark teeth. *'Shark Legs' - The legs. Improves the user's underwater mobility. *'Shark Guards' - The shin guards. Equipped with a device that allows the user to swim at 86 knots (159.272 km/h). It also increases the power of kicks when underwater. *'Shark Boots' - The feet. This form's finisher is the : Data repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. Appearances: TBA - Gliding Falcon = Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 85.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Gliding Falcon is Data's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Gliding Falcon Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form grants Data a decrease in kicking power and jumping height compared to Shark and Grasshopper but has a slight increase in punching power and running speed. Being an avian-based form, Falcon grants Data the ability to fly. Data lost access to this form after the Falcon Datarise Card is stolen by Power Rider Sting. Gliding Falcon adds the following parts: *'Falcon Helmet' - The helmet. **'Tuft Antenna' - The Falcon's antenna. An active system is used that controls the directivity by changing the phase and wavelength. It also serves as a Pitot tube that measures airspeed. *'Falcon Mask' - Falcon's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices, and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and expands the user's combat prowess with emulated falcon ability. **'Falcon Eyes' - The eyes. Enables the user to observe at a high altitude by using information from the communication satellite Delta. The eyes are equipped with a combination of image sensors and image processing (by using various methods such as thermo and X-ray imaging) to extract information. Due to constantly being exposed to high-speed winds, the protective visor is layered to prevent damage from flying objects and to ensure visibility. **'Data Signal' **'Falcon Ears' - An audio device. It is equipped with the Pressure Monitor, which has the role of maintaining a constant blood volume in the body by detecting rapid acceleration and adjusting the blood flow of the wearer, the narrowing of the visual field and colour tone It plays a role in preventing vision abnormalities such as changes. *'Data Suit' **'Data Helmet' **'Data Collar' **'Data Arms' **'Data Hands' *'Falcon Armour' - The chest plate. It has a built-in respirator, similar to a jet engine, to maintain oxygen supply during flight at high altitudes with low air density. It protects the chest and abdomen and expands the wearer’s ability using the function of the falcon. *'Falcon Shoulders' - The shoulders. Equipped with the Falcon Flight energy generator and the wings used for flight. Maximum speed is Mach 2. This results in protective shoulder armour that increases combat prowess through the replication of falcon abilities. *'Falcon Legs' - The legs. Equipped with stabilisers known as the Falconlisers (which control the attitude by maintaining force balance during crosswind and turning during flight). They also protect the thigh and give the wearer functions, similar to a falcon’s. *'Falcon Guard' - The shin guards. This protects the shin and can cope with abrupt behaviour such as ultra-high-speed flight and high-speed somersault. They are equipped with a similar device to the Pressure Monitor to monitor blood flow. *'Falcon Boots' - The feet. Adjustments have been made specifically for kicks caused by a sudden descent. This form's finisher is the Soaring Impact: Appearances: TBA - Scorching Tiger= Scorching Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 97.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.6 sec. Scorching Tiger is Data's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Scorching Tiger Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. Being one of Data's most balanced forms, Tiger grants Data an increase in punching power, jumping height, and running speed compared to Shark and Falcon but is still outclassed by Grasshopper's kicking power and jumping height. This form is equipped with the Tigris Inferno, equipment that grants Data pyrokinesis. It's also possible to temporarily increase the attack power of the punches, kicks, and finishers by spreading fire throughout the body. Scorching Tiger adds the following parts: *'Tiger Helmet' - The helmet. **'Tiger Antenna' - The tiger’s antenna. Used to transmit data to the Data Signal. Has a special device to help counter radio interference caused by obstacles that block radio waves (such as buildings and trees). *'Tiger Mask' - Tiger’s faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices and enhanced hearing devices. It is coated with a special heat-resistance material designed by Cartwright Enterprises to protect the face and increases the wearer’s resistance to heat. **'Tiger Eyes' - The eyes. The visor is layered with special heat-resistance and heat shielding material to protect the wearer’s eyes from heat and prevents visibility distortion in a high heat environment, as well as preventing signal disruption to the communications satellite, Delta. **'Data Signal' **'Tiger Ear' - Audio detecting devices located at the top of the head. The flexible structure allows them to pick up sounds from any angle by rotating them. **'Tiger Antenna' - The tiger’s antenna. Used to transmit data to the Data Signal. Has a special device to help counter radio interference caused by obstacles that block radio waves (such as buildings and trees). *'Data Suit' **'Data Helmet' **'Data Collar' **'Data Arms' **'Data Hands' *'Tiger Armour' - The chest plate. Equipped with a heat-resistant respirator, Heat Defender, which extracts heat from hot air streams and allows breathing in flames and high temperatures. It also uses a regenerative system that sends extracted heat to the tiger gauntlet. *'Tiger Shoulders' - The shoulders. Equipped with the Tiger Pyre device which increases destructive power by releasing flames from the Tiger Gauntlets onto the body. It is also equipped with a special mobility device to increase flexibility and agility of the user. *'Tiger Gauntlets' - The gauntlets. Equipped with the built-in Tigris Inferno, which releases flames from the ports on the palms that can rise up to 1800°C. The user is able to control flames. Temperature can be raised to form the Claw Blazer, in which the fingertips glow red and allow Data to melt enemies with slashes. *'Tiger Legs' - The legs. Equipped with the Tiger Flame device which increases destructive power by releasing flames from the Tiger Gauntlets onto the body. It is also equipped with a special mobility device to increase flexibility and agility of the user. *'Tiger Guards' - The shin guards. They have a built in device to absorb shock to protect the legs, as well as to support flexibility and mobility. Jumping power and running power is increased. *'Tiger Boots' - The feet. The built-in "Claw Blazer" increases the power of kicks. This form has two finishers: *Cartwright Data Driver finishers: **' ': Data projects a ring of fire before charging through them and delivering powerful slashes at the enemy with the Tiger Gauntlets. *Attaché Blade finishers: **'Inferno Attaché Dynamic': Data delivers two large flaming slashes to the enemy. Appearances: TBA - Chilling Bear= Chilling Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 106.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 31.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 13.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec. Chilling Bear is Data's sky blue polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Bear Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form grants Zero-One an increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. This form is equipped with the Arctic Blast, a device that grants Data cryokinesis. Polar Bear adds the following parts: *'Bear Helmet' - The helmet. **'Polar Antenna' - The antenna. It is coated with a special material to minimise signal disruption from rain, snow and other weather phenomenons. It can control a radio wave’s direction by controlling its phase and wavelengths. **'Bear Mask' - The sky blue mask. It protects the wearer's face by replicating a polar bear's abilities. **'Bear Eyes' - The eyes. The visor is coated with a special cold-resistance material to ensure visibility in cold environments, as well as preventing disruption to the communications satellite Delta (such as from freezing and cold weather disruptions - such as blizzards). **'Bear Ears' - The 'bear ears' located on the Bear Mask. It has a louver intake structure and a noise-cancelling function, allowing the user to pick up faint sounds clearly, even during a blizzard. *'Data Suit' **'Data Helmet' **'Data Collar' **'Data Arms' **'Data Hands' *'Bear Armour' - The chest armour. Equipped with a special device called the Chillaider to prevent intrusion of viruses and bacteria. This protects the chest and abdomen and expands the wearer's capabilities by replicating a polar bear's abilities. **'Freezearmour' - The clear blue armour parts. They can partially freeze a contacted material by removing heat from it. *'Bear Scarf' - The thick collar piece. It covers the Data Collar, increasing its defence. It also gives the upper body tremendous strength. *'Bear Shoulders' - The shoulder armour. It is covered with the Freezearmour. It protects the shoulder and expands the wearer's combat prowess by replicating a polar bear's abilities. *'Bear Gauntlets' - The forearm armour. Has a built-in Arctic Blast freezing unit that is equipped with a special freezing agent, located in the palms which is used to freeze an opponent. Located within the fingertips are the Icicle Claws, which can shatter frozen objects and tears through everything. *'Bear Legs' - The legs. The maximum kick force is 31.9 tons. The thigh armour adjusts the Data Suit - to avoid it hardening or breaking in extremely low temperatures. To maintain the fluidity of energy, a supercooling device is installed. *'Bear Guards' - The shin armour. A special device is installed to maintain body temperature (by cooling), prevent injuries and reduce muscle / pain fatigue. *'Bear Boots' - The feet. Equipped with the Icicle Claws to allow Data to maintain his running speed, even on frozen ground. The boots are made of a special material to protect the feet whilst performing kicks with a destructive force. This form's finisher is the Arctic Impact: Data freezes the enemy before chopping him in two. Appearances: TBA - Majestic Mammoth= Majestic Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 768.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 6920.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 38.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10.9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 500 m. per 6.5 sec. Majestic Mammoth is Data's sliver mammoth-based , accessed by using the Mammoth Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver and combine with the Communications Satellite Delta. During battle, his punch boasts a power of 25.2 tons. Since it was developed to protect people from large-scale disasters, it has many functions as a rescue system. Mammoth is composed of the following parts: *'Mammoth Pit' - The head module. **'Tusk Antennae' - The antennae. Allows Data to communicate with the satellite, Delta. **'Mammoth Signal' - The signal. The red unit located between the eyes. It controls the signalling system for adapting to various Datarise Cards. **'Mammoth Eyes' - The eyes. *'Mammoth Armour' - The core body. It contains the Control Cabin for Mammoth where all piloting operations by Data are formed. High-neuron connections are installed that allow Data’s thoughts to move Mammoth (which allow Mammoth to carry out multiple rescue operations). **'Tuskcers' - The “tusks”/scythe units stored on the Mammoth Armour. Thanks to special inbuilt chains, it can be used as a towing anchor or as tools for aircraft repair operations. By separating them from their electromagnetic joint connections, the Tuskcers can be used as handheld weapons or tools that can dismantle large structures with ease. *'Mammoth Sensors' - The shoulder units. Equipped with a special sensory system to detect light, ultrasonic waves, infrared rays, geomagnetism, etc. and essentially makes full use of Delta's satellite equipment, radars and hearing equipment. *'Mammoth Arms' - The arms. It's pressure dispersion exterior has a built-in vertical multi-joint and linear actuator drive that mimics the structure of a human arm, and can generate overwhelming power. **'Tractor Generators' - Tractor field generators located on the forearms. When the Mammoth Shielders are released, it controls them via a tractor field. **'Mammoth Shielders' - The shields on the arms that take the form of gigantic replicas of the Mammoth Datarise Card. They can be used to block/diverge landslides. By attaching the Mammoth Shielders to the legs, Mammoth can perform a special manoeuvre that maximises the weight and size of the Mammoth Shielders (seen during the Breaking Impact finishing move). *'Mammoth Knuckles' - The hand units. It can demonstrate a maximum punching force of 25.2 tons. The Mammoth Knuckles can be used in operations that require large machinery such as shovel machines; via a high-neuron connection to Data’s thoughts to move - the Mammoth Knuckles can do such operations with ease, increasing the success rate of rescue operations. *'Mammoth Walkers' - The legs. Thanks to a high-neuron connection system that connects to Data's basesuit, Data can move the arms just by imagining the feeling of leg movement. Equipped with a posture control system, that adapts an operating system controls Mammoth's linear actuator drives to adjust and stabilise the heavy machine's balance. The power units; that supply all of Mammoth’s power, are located in the shins. They have jet engines (which work within and out of the atmosphere) that allow Mammoth to reach up to Mach 7 within the atmosphere when in jet form. *'Mammoth Claws' - The feet. The claw tips are made of a special alloy (with processing capabilities of six bulldozers), that allow Mammoth to perform walking operations on any road surface, regardless of condition. In jet form, the Mammoth Claws also function as a jet engine injection port. *'Nose Cone' - Jet Form’s “nose cone”. It is composed of a special alloy. A special field generator is installed insider, improving the structural integrity Mammoth requires when it is transformed into quantum particles by Delta. The Nose Cone suppresses sonic booms during high-speed flight, increasing speed and minimising the potential impacts caused by resulting shockwaves. In Robot Form, the Nose Cone is located on the back. This form's finisher is the Breaking Impact: Data detaches one of the Datarise Cards mounted on its arms before kicking it down towards the enemy and crushing them with it. Appearances: TBA - }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. The Dazzling Hopper form is Data's , accessed by using the Dazzling Hopper Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form's finisher is the Dazzling Impact: - Dazzling Charged Hopper= Dazzling Charged Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 103.7 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 27.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 67.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 78.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. The Dazzling Charged Hopper form is Data's , accessed by using the Dazzling Charged Hopper Datarise Card with the Charge Booster attached in the Cartwright Data Driver. - Hyper Hopper= Hyper Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Hyper Hopper is an upcoming Super Form for Data. }} }} - Hackrise Driver= Data 1.0 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' *'Rider Weight:' Ability Parameters *'Punching Power:' *'Kicking Power:' *'Maximum Jump Height:' *'Maximum Running Speed:' By using the Hackrise Driver, Nathaniel transforms into Power Rider Data 1.0 (alternatively known as '''Data Version 1.0) due to the appearance of Alter Data, making him unable to transform with the Cartwright Data Driver. This form has two finishers: *'''Leaping Despair: *'Leaping Paradise': This form is a movie exclusive form for: Power Rider: Generations Of The Future Appearances: }} Equipment Devices *Cartwright Data Driver - Transformation device *Hackrise Driver - Second transformation device *Datarise Cards - Transformation trinkets *''to be added'' *Datarise Card Holder - Carrying straps for the Datarise Cards Weapons *Attaché Blade *Authorise Buster Suit-equipped weapons: *'Unlimited Chomper' - Shark's blades on Data's arms. *'Tigris Inferno' - Tiger's flamethrowers on the palms of Data's hands. *'Arctic Blast' - Bear's coolant gauntlets on Data's hands. Vehicles *Datacycle Legend Rider Devices *''to be added'' Relationships - Enemies= *Javas: to be added *Sting: to be added - Cartwright Enterprises= *Gabe Miller: to be added - Family= *Thomas Cartwright: *Harriet Cartwright: *Elias Cartwright: Nathaniel's older brother. Elias was originally a Marine who went missing in action when Nathaniel was young. A HumaGear resembling Elias was created as a sibling-figure for Nathaniel. *Laurence Cartwright: to be added }} Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Riders Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Data Category:Protagonists Category:Cartwright Enterprises Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Data Riders (Power Rider) Category:Gokai-Volt